The present invention relates generally to decorative containers and methods for making such containers, and specifically relates to a construction for a molded plastic flower pot utilizing distinctively different decorative elements.
The prior art discloses a number of configurations for live plant and cut flower containers which utilize an added element to provide either a functional or decorative aspect, or both, to the container. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,262 to Uhl, there is disclosed a flower arranging container employing an arranging member which is attached to the upper rim of the flower pot to provide both a decorative element and also to permit cut flowers to be spaced across the opening of the flower pot. Similar collar arrangements are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,785,508 and 2,790,269 to Coleman. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,598, Beckwith discloses an open lid for a flower container to facilitate seed sprouting or plant culturing. Mauffette, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,634, discloses a collapsible flower vase using a collar at the upper extremity of the construction. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,499, Petty discloses a planter box employing a "Planter Update Device" which is attached to the rim of the planter box and surrounds a portion of its side.
The prior art also discloses containers used for purposes other than as flower pots or plant containers using rings for collars for various functional purposes. See the following U.S. Pat. Nos: 5,414,959 to Weder et al; U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,739 to Weder; U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,821 to Bradley, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,586 to Grone; U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,130 to Blake; U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,833 to Korcz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,285 to Korcz et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,857 to Freedman; U.S. Pat. No. 1,952,401 to Wilson; U.S. Pat. No. 1,421,628 to Watkins; U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,336 to Fahlman; and U.S. Pat. No. 340,027 to Allen.